In many computing system environments, the resident computing system management software allows for various performance measurements to be collected from different components utilized by the host computing system. These performance measurements are also known as key performance indicators (KPIs), which are typically captured over a period of time. In order to test or validate interface layers or services that utilize (e.g., aggregate, report and/or display) these measurements, the computing system is typically required to run for the aforementioned period of time in order for the actual KPI measurements to be generated and collected. For example, if an interface layer or system logic of the computing system is to be monitored for a week, then seven days will need to pass for the necessary data to be collected. While computing systems may be configured to allow for shorter periods of time to elapse (e.g., the data may be collected over a short period of time and subsequently copied in order to represent a larger time period), those computing systems still require at least some time to pass in order to generate realistic KPI measurement data.